wifi issues min suga
by wingingwinds
Summary: a BTS fanfic: miseon, a young girl just wants to finish her work peacefully. but without wifi, shes forced to entreat the irritable min yoongi next door. the relationship that follows is nothing from what she expected.


I sat comfortably on my couch, updating and editing my newest song masterpiece, tomorrow, while simultaneously distractedly sketching this scene in front of me (an open computer, bare feet on a wooden desk, a notepad and pencil, a minimalistic grey room, a low coffee table, and a small lavender and mint plant). I was just about to add some beats to the beginning oh my new song when my little signal at the top right of my screen started blinking and then turned from 3 bars to empty.

I slammed my hands on the keyboard angrily, cursing fluently under my breath. The goddamn cables were screwing with me again, I knew it. I ran as swift as I could to check the power box. No sight of anything amiss. Well crap, how am I supposed work on my songs or my works of art without WiFi?

I checked the WiFi networks just incase there was an open, stable, secure one I could possibly hack into. There was only one option: "kaepjjang".

I scoffed to myself. Who names their network "the best?" Either that person was hella self confident or a serious Pokémon fan "I wanna be the very best".

In my apartment building, I'm sandwiched between an empty room and some young guy's studio apartment. I'm on the lowest floor, as that's where us poor-ass aspiring artists live.

I stomped over next door, laptop and Apple Pencil in hand, headphones slung around my neck, greyblack hair feathered across my shoulders, and a black shirt and jeans loosely slipped on; to the impeccably white door with the silver peephole and knocked impatiently.

"Who is this?"

Woah woah woah, what do we have here? An eloquent voice coupled with words that slide gracefully out of his mouth.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Having never met my neighbour, I was more than confused when a young guy with periwinkle blue hair peeped his head out.

My eyes immediately hardened at his look. The light blue hair, the pouty lips, one hand holding his earbuds and the door and the other stuffed into his black hoodie pocket, I knew this guy was most likely not going to let me use his WiFi. His confused eyes turned to dismissal as he took my appearance in; and he said, "Sorry, not soliciting, please," and slammed the door in my face.

I automatically opened my mouth in shock. What audacity! I knocked again. He opened the door annoyedly.

"Hi, uh, I'm your neighbour and my wifi just collapsed on me. I was wondering if I could use your wifi network?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now. Don't really have time."

Seething, I promptly turned my heel and stalked down the hall in the other direction to seek WiFi somewhere else, like jimin's room. As he was my best friend, I didn't really know why I hadn't thought to go to his place in the first place, instead of subjecting myself to some kind of mortifying trial. I huffed and rolled my eyes to myself.

Just as I was discussing to myself the rudeness of the sudden presence of the neighbour I've lived next to for two years, a door rushed open and hit me on the head, resulting in my falling down and perhaps suffering a mild concussion.

"I'm so sorry, miseon ! I really didn't mean to do that...are you okay?"

I rubbed my head achingly. namjoonie's loud voice sounded through my head as I accepted his offered hand up. He kept apologizing, but I couldn't really say anything until about a few moments later.

"It's okay," I said to spinning stars in my eyes. "Just be more careful next time, god of destruction. I really don't want to die right now."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, see you later! Gotta go!" namjoonie dashed off in the direction of my flat.

"Going to seokjinie's ?" I yelled after him.

I saw him trip and right himself after hearing this needle, ears blooming bright red. I laughed to myself, and watched him disappear into the room right next to mine. My neighbour's?

I shook my head. Why am I caring about what questionable things namjoonie does with Mr. Blue hair? I sighed and resumed my journey to jimin oppa's apartment.


End file.
